Transcripts/Dragon Dropped
opens : Rarity: singsong Oh, Spiiiike? Are you in here? Hellooooo? : beat : Rarity: Spike? : Spike: Mm-hmm... : Rarity: Oh, there you are! I was starting to think you weren't here. I realize this is last-minute, but I've decided on a quick trip to the gem cave! I am on an urgent mission to find some faceted iridescence for my new design, and I can't think of anypony I'd rather have along than my favorite basket holder/bodyguard Spike. : beat : Rarity: Spike? : beat : Rarity: Spiiiike? : beat : Rarity: echoing SPIKE! : thud : Spike: What? Oh. Hey, Rarity. : Rarity: Honestly, Spike. It's almost as if you haven't been listening. : Spike: fire Oh, uh... of course I was. But just to be sure, could you say it all again? : Rarity: sighs I was saying that I had planned on visiting the gem cave— : Spike: Oh, no! Is that the time?! : Rarity: Aah! : Spike: panting : Rarity: Of course, you're right. This is a bit of a late start, and those gems won't pick themselves. : Spike: Uh-huh. : open : Rarity: But the real question is which basket do you want to hold? The smaller one, right? laughs : Spike: Oh, right. Sorry, Rarity. Can I take a rain check on... What was that again? : beat : Rarity: The... gem cave? : Spike: Right. Sounds great. But I need to get to the post office before noon. : Rarity: laughs All right, very funny. Obviously, you'll get the bigger basket, and I shall— : beat : Rarity: Spike? Hello? : song : clinking : Rarity: I don't understand. For as long as we've known each other, Spike has never turned down an opportunity to join me here. It's his favorite place. : clinking : Rarity: Ideally you catch the gems, dear. And for a trip to the post office of all places? : clinking : Rarity: Maybe you should move closer? And why would Spike need to go to the post office at all? He sends mail by breathing! Breathing, darling! Breath mail! : clinking : Rarity: Honestly, Applejack, if you're going to fill in, you could make an attempt to hold the basket the way Spike would. : Applejack: spits And how's that? : Rarity: Well, for one thing, Spike knows how to keep things quiet so as not to waken the bats. : squeaking : Rarity: And he usually pulls me closely so no gem ever touches the ground! : Applejack: gasps Rarity, Spike's been followin' you closely since he got to Ponyville. And in case you hadn't noticed... echoing I AIN'T SPIKE! : squeaking : Rarity and Applejack: yelping : Rarity: Actually, Applejack, I had noticed! : open : thudding : Twilight Sparkle: Um, hi, Rarity. What's up? : Rarity: Ugh! Besides my mane? Well, that is a question for Spike. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Well, Spike isn't here. I think he's at the post office. : sounds : Rarity: Again?! What is it with Spike and the post office?! : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what's going on? : Rarity: Spike declined my invitation to the gem cave, and I intend to find out why. : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. That doesn't sound like Spike. Did you two have some sort of fight? : Rarity: A fight? Goodness, Twilight. What in Equestria would we fight about? : Twilight Sparkle: I've had arguments with friends before, and they can put a real strain on friendships. : Rarity: Well, certainly. But I think I'd remember if we had an argument. : Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you didn't realize it? Do you think you could've done something that unintentionally hurt his feelings? : Rarity: Well, if I didn't realize what I did, how would I know what I have done when I did it? brays I wonder if that's it. It certainly would explain his behavior. I must apologize! : Twilight Sparkle: For what? : Rarity: Oh, pfft. That's hardly the point. Poor Spikey-Wikey! This calls for a grand gesture! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Good talk. groans : opens : Rarity: grunting : scraping : clang! : Gabby: Wow! That's a big crate of stuff you're mailing. : Rarity: I'm not mailing it. : Gabby: Then why are you pushing it into the post office? : Rarity: Oh. I didn't realize griffons worked at the Ponyville Post Office. : Gabby: Oh! giggles No, I don't work here exactly. I'm the official mail carrier of Griffonstone. Gabby Griffon. Nice to meet ya! : rattling : Rarity: sighs Yes, well, uh, these things aren't for sending. They're for apologizing to Spike. : Gabby: Oh! Spike was just here. He went to go make us a— : Rarity: That's perfect! It'll give me a chance to practice. Uh, you stand there and tell me if I hit the right apologetic notes. : Gabby: What are you apologizing for? : Rarity: Darling, I don't see why that matters. : clattering : clinking : thud : ka-chunk! : boom : playing : Rarity: overdramatically And that is why I simply cannot bear the thought of having hurt you! And even though I don't know what it is that I did, I want you to know that it doesn't matter! Because I am prepared to do anything to make it right! sobs And scene. : ka-chunk! : Gabby: speech : Rarity: Oh, sorry, dear. Here. : Gabby: I said, that sure sounds genuine. : Rarity: Well, of course it sounds genuine! It is genuine! : thud : Spike: Rarity? What are you doing? : Rarity: Obviously, I'm working on my apology to you, Spike. I don't know how I could be more genuine. I mean— gasps Spike! : zip! : ka-chunk! : boom : playing : Rarity: overdramatically Oh, Spike! I am so sorry! Please forgive me! : crash! : yowls : Rarity: overdramatically You have to forgive me! I don't know what I did or why you're mad at me! Just please say you forgive me! wailing Pleeeeeeeease! : Spike: Of course I forgive you. But, uh, what are you apologizing for? : ka-chunk! : Rarity: Why does everypony keep harping on that—?! Wait. Don't you know? : Spike: No, I'm not mad at you about anything. : Rarity: B-But... But I don't understand. If you're not upset with me, why in Equestria would you refuse to go to the gem cave? : Spike: Uh, because I had other plans? : clattering : Gabby: With me! : Rarity: gasps : Rarity: I don't understand. You two know each other? : Spike: Gabby and I are sort of pen pals. : Gabby: Yeah! There was this whole thing where I pretended to get a cutie mark because griffons don't get cutie marks, so Princess Twilight had Spike send a bunch of letters off to Griffonstone about the first griffon ever to get a cutie mark! Which I didn't really have. : Spike: Gabby wrote back explaining things, and after that we just started writing back and forth. : Gabby: Turns out we have a lot in common! We both come from cultures that don't have the friendliest of reputations. : Spike: slurps And we're both in the message-sending business! : Gabby: Uh-huh! : Spike and Gabby: gulp : Gabby: I sure wish I could send scrolls with my breath! : Spike and Gabby: laughing : Rarity: laugh Yes... Now I understand why you didn't come to the gem cave. Having a friend in town is a rare treat. Well, since you're busy today, maybe we can do something tomorrow. Fabric shopping? I know how you love to pick out the colors. : Spike: Uh, actually, now that there's a griffon at Twilight's school, Gabby's here all the time. : Gabby: Grampa Gruff asks for a lot of updates about how Gallus is doing. sighs Speaking of which, I better get going. : Spike: I'll fly with you. : Rarity: Well, all right. You two fly along. I'm sure Spike and I can do something some other— : beat : Rarity: ...time? : Rarity: I cannot decide which shade of purple is the most royal! And there's the pink! How will I ever choose?! : Rainbow Dash: grunting Too bad Spike's not here. I bet he could help you narrow it down. : Rarity: He is a good sounding board, isn't he? : thud : close : music : clicks : clinking : opens : opens : thud : slurping : machine whirring : Rarity: sighs Could you bring the pincushion a little closer, dear? I suppose now that Spike's always so busy with Gabby, I'm just now realizing how much his presence has meant to me over the years. : beat : Rarity: Even closer, darling. I don't want to prick you. I have to admit everything feels a bit "less than" without him. Too close! : thud : Rarity: Oh, darling, it's no use. Thank you for trying. I'm just accustomed to the help of a small, highly attentive dragon. : Fluttershy: Maybe you should let Spike know how grateful you are for everything he's done for you. : Spike: snoring Aah! : Rarity: Oh, I am sorry, Spike. I didn't mean to frighten you. : Spike: Rarity? What are you doing here? : Rarity: Well, I realize it's late. Or rather, early. But I have a surprise, and I just couldn't wait to share it. The Great Gem Crevasse of the Crystal Mountains! : click : Spike: Whoa! : Rarity: It is only accessible once a year, and I thought a little day trip would make a wonderful thank you for all the help you've given me over the years. : Spike: Oh. But I'm supposed to meet Gabby today for her rounds. : Rarity: I see. Well, there's always next year. : opens : Spike: You know what? I'll just write her a note. : Rarity: Are you sure? : Spike: Absolutely. : chugging : hisses : clinking : Spike: Wow. Rarity, you weren't kidding. The Gem Crevasse was amazing! I'll be snacking on these for a week. : Rarity: What did I tell you? : Gabby: Hey, Spike! : Spike: Gabby! You won't believe where I went today! : Gabby: Actually, I think I will. I got your scroll. The Great Gem Crevasse sounds a lot better than doing my rounds. : Spike: Mm-hmm! : clinking : Gabby: Whoa! It was definitely better! I gotta get back to Griffonstone, but you have to tell me all about the Crevasse tomorrow! : Spike: Absolutely! grunts Thanks again, Rarity. What a great day. : Gabby: Okay! Start from the beginning, because I want to hear everything! : Spike: Well, to get to the Crevasse, you have to climb across a rope bridge because the air's too thin to fly! : Gabby: That is amazing! Then what?! : thud : Gabby: Whoa! : Spike: Sorry, Rarity! : Rarity: Oh, no apology necessary, Spike. In fact, I was just looking for you. : Spike: You were? Why? : Rarity: Because I just acquired... these! : Spike: Passes to Power Ponypalooza!? For today!? : Rarity: Mm-hmm! I know we just went to the Crevasse, but I feel I've barely scratched the surface of expressing my gratitude for all you do. : Spike: Uh... of course I want to go, but that'll be two days in a row we haven't hung out. : Gabby: Nah! Are you kidding? It's Power Ponypalooza! You have to go! And now you'll have two things to tell me about! : Spike: Okay! Come on, Rarity! Let's go! : Spike: Whew! Are my claws sore. : Rarity: Indeed. I had no idea how much walking there is at a Power Pony convention! : Spike: grunting Aww. I know I told Gabby we'd hang out tomorrow, but I might need the whole day to rest. : Rarity: Whoo. I know what you mean. Perhaps you could, uh, just send her another note. : Rarity and Spike: grunting : Spike: chuckles I think maybe you're right. : Rarity: Honestly, I might need to spend tomorrow putting my hooves up as well. laughs : opens : on door : opens : Rarity: I hadn't counted on Power Ponypalooza being quite so draining, but I thought we might spend the day recuperating together. : Spike: No way! Ogres & Oubliettes?! : Rarity: Well, I know how much you enjoy it. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity for you to teach me the game. : opens : Gabby: echoing Spike? I got your note! I figured I'd come by before my rounds with a bowl of energizing turnip soup. : Rarity and Spike: fading in : Rarity: Can Princess Shmarity use her Shield of the Coiffure to defend herself from the purveyor of poor color coordination? : Spike: Oh, she can try... Success! Shmarity's shield holds against the Green-Eyed Monster's attack! And then—! : Gabby: Spike? : Spike: Oh, hi, Gabby. We were just— : Gabby: Your scroll said you were too tired to do anything today. But I guess you were just too tired to do anything with me. : Spike: No-no-no-no! That's not true! I can come with you on your rounds right now! : Gabby: I don't think so, Spike. Maybe I'll just handle the rounds on my own from now on. : clinking : Rarity: Oooh! Princess Shmarity uses her Prismatic Beam to change that poor monster's color to a more pleasing shade of purple! : Rarity: What do you think, Spike? Solids or prints? : Spike: sighs Prints, I guess. You already have a lot of solid colors. : Rarity: Oh, you are so right. Prints it is! So nice to have you back, Spike. : register rings : Rarity: Although I hope you're able to reconcile with Gabby. : Spike: I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to. : music : Rarity: I quite enjoyed our day together today, Spike. : Spike: Yeah... : Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Spike. : Spike: Uh-huh... : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. I've never seen Spike this sad before. Do you know what happened? : Rarity: throat Yes, well, perhaps he's still just tired from Power Ponypalooza. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's it. : Rarity: I... suppose... it's possible it could have something to do with... coughs Gabby not wanting to spend time with him anymore. : Twilight Sparkle: What? I thought the two of them were hanging out all the time. : Rarity: They were! Honestly, it took everything I had to convince him to spend any time with me at all! But between crystal gem crevasses, Power Pony conventions, and a marathon game of O&O, I managed to get some time in. : Twilight Sparkle: It sounds like you made sure he didn't have any time to spend with Gabby at all. : Rarity: What?! Pfft! I most certainly did not! : beat : Rarity: Well, I... suppose I may have monopolized him a teeny bit. sighs I'd just grown so used to having Spikey-Wikey around, I wasn't prepared for how much I'd miss him when he wasn't. : Twilight Sparkle: Friendships change, but just because Spike made a new friend doesn't mean he stops being yours. : Rarity: I know, but now I have to share him! Which I suppose I'll have to get used to. gasps Right after I fix the mess I've made! : Twilight Sparkle: Good talk. : Gabby: sighs : opens : playing : Gabby: Rarity? Is all this stuff for Spike again? Wouldn't it be easier to just give it to him? And why are you even here? : Rarity: I am here to apologize. Actually, more to confess. And all of this stuff isn't for Spike. It's the evidence against me! : Gabby: Evidence? For what? : Rarity: For my acts of utter selfishness! : Gabby: I don't understand. : Rarity: These are items I used to lure Spike into spending as much time with me as possible! : Gabby: They are? You did? : Spike: Rarity? What are you doing? : Rarity: Well, obviously I'm apologizing to Gabby so the two of you can renew your friendship, Spike. Now please, even if you can't forgive me, you simply must forgive— gasps Spike?! Oh. I actually owe you an apology, too. : Gabby: You apologize a lot. : Rarity: I wish I didn't need to, but the more time you two spent together, the more I missed my time with Spike, and the more I used every means at my disposal to get it back. I am truly sorry. : Spike: You really miss spending time with me? : Rarity: Oh, of course! : Gabby: I have to say, after not hanging out with you, I understand why. You're kinda awesome! And I know what it's like to miss that now, too. : Spike: So, do you think maybe we could start hanging out again? : Gabby: Absolutely. : Spike: I don't suppose you'd like some company on your rounds right now? : Gabby: I sure would! : Rarity: Wonderful! I can't tell you how pleased I am that the two of you have— laughs ...reconciled. : clinking : Rarity: whispering I suppose Twilight is right. Friendships do change. : shattering : squeaking : Rarity: whispering Of course Spike and I will always be friends, and I can get used to sharing him. : Pinkie Pie: yelping, whispering Sorry! I just didn't want to drop another one and wake the bats. : Rarity: whispering Darling. Catching the gems is what the basket is for. : Spike: whispering Wow. You two need to be a lot quieter. : Rarity: Spike! How wonderful to see you! : Spike: Yeah. Gabby and I had a great day, but I'll always still want my Rarity time. : clinking : shattering : Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh! So that's how it works! : flapping : Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike: scream : credits